LustChastity
by SapphireElric
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto has had an eventful life, and it's now about to get much more interesting. UkiMatsu and other pairings.
1. Lustful beginnings

**_Author's Note: YAY! New story!! The principle of this is based off a story I read a while ago called Define Sin. It's a really good KH fic. Anyway, so you know, I'm a massive UkiMatsu fan, so that pairing will be coming into it and hopefully, you shall see where the title comes from. That's all I'm saying for now._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does_**

I sighed. Nothing interesting ever happened anymore. Oh! I really should introduce myself before complaining about my life to you. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm 20 years old. My life is less than interesting. My parents died when I was young, leaving me to fend for myself and I ended up working the streets as soon as I was old enough. Today's date? September 11th 1889. There've been a lot of murders here in Whitechapel within the last year or so, but I'm not scared. Sure, I might be next, but I'm not afraid of death. In actual fact, I would prefer it if I did die. It would probably be much more interesting than the life I'm currently leading. Now, let me explain. Working the streets means that I am a prostitute, and I have to take opportunities to make money whenever I see them. Now, this guy comes up to me and my sister and makes us an offer we can't refuse, so we go and do as he asked. He then tied me to a chair, gagged me and made sure I couldn't get away whilst he brutally butchered my sister, Orihime, in front of my eyes.

First, he slit her throat to stay in control, and the blood spurted everywhere, coating my clothes (or lack thereof) and he horribly mutilated her body, cutting off her legs, arms and head before depositing everything in different bags. Then, he turned his manic glare on me and fear started pumping through me, my adrenaline racing. I thought I'd be ready when my time came, I thought I'd prefer death to the life I have now. I was wrong. I don't want to die like this. I don't want to be murdered. I want to die a natural death. I'm too young to die! As all of this was running through my head, I didn't notice the other male enter the room. All I knew was that my sister's murderer was dead on the floor and a man with black hair, separated by white spikes of what I did not know, was standing in his place. He would have been quite handsome if he hadn't looked so proud and up himself. He untied me and removed my gag before giving me a card and disappearing out into the night. I slowly turned the card over, my hands trembling, and read what it said:

Byakuya Kuchiki

Pride Base- America.

It made no sense to me at the time, so I hurriedly gathered my stuff together and ran for it, leaving behind the scene of a gruesome double homicide. It was a few weeks later and I ran into the dark haired man who saved me. He walked a little way with me, and I didn't say a word. He turned down an alley way and before I realised it I was on my own, lost in the backstreets of Whitechapel and being surrounded by men in white lab coats. I backed away slowly in fear. What did these people want with me? All rational thought left my mind as I turned around and ran as fast as I possibly could through the openings between where the men were standing.

Left, left, right, dead end, left, right, right, left and another dead end. I looked behind me, and the men were catching up. I had nowhere left to run as I leaned against the wall of the alley. I sighed and let my ragged breathing calm down. They advanced on me and I really couldn't care less anymore at this point in time. My family was gone and nobody would notice the disappearance of another prostitute. They were all fleeing Whitechapel because of the killings recently. My disappearance wouldn't be noticed. One of the men placed a white cloth over my mouth and I inhaled deeply. My vision started to blur and I felt myself falling before everything went black.

When I woke up, I found myself in unfamiliar territory. I could feel that I was lying on something cold and hard, I guessed metal, and my wrists and feet were bound to the table by leather. I sighed in relief that I was still alive, then I got scared. Where was I? What would happen to me now? Where were those guys in white lab coats? Did I dream about them? If so, where on Earth am I?

One of my questions was answered pretty quickly when one of the guys in white coats came in. He saw that I was awake, but didn't say anything and he proceeded to take a scalpel from the side and cut into my arm, causing me to flinch and whimper in pain. A satisfied look appeared on his face and my stomach churned. Whatever happened here wasn't going to end well for me.

I sighed and looked at the calendar. September 11th 2009. It had been 120 years since that chain of events had been set in motion and I hadn't aged a day over 20. I'd seen the changes in the world, seen the depths of human desperation and realised how very short and insignificant life could be if you didn't do something good with it. I'd also come to realise how immaterial love could be, especially when you had an immortal life and your partner didn't. Over the years, the feelings died out of me, so all I could do to feel loved was fulfil what that experiment 120 years created me to be. If humankind knew who roamed freely among them, they would cry out in shock and fear, but why? Because we eradicate sinners and people who are overly virtuous. Because we are the living embodiment of sin and virtue alike. We have powers that others have only dreamed of and we could destroy the world if we wished. We don't because we were created by meddlesome fools and we don't wish to bring chaos and disorder by meddling in affairs that don't concern us.

Seven sins. Seven virtues. I am Rangiku Matsumoto and I embody the sin of Lust.


	2. Lustful mornings

**_Author's Note: Okay, this is where the good stuff really starts. The last chapter was to set the scene and try to help you understand what happened and how long ago different events took place. Ran-chan's past will be coming into it more and those of you who wished to see more of the lab scene, that is coming around chapter 8 or so, and I may have to up the rating later on due to content._**

**_Disclaimer I own nothing, Tite Kubo owns all characters._**

Pulling the keys from my pocket, I searched and quickly found the right one. Inserting it into the lock, and turning, I pushed open the door and entered the dark room. Immediately, my nostrils were assaulted by the stench of stale beer and sweat. I shook my head and sighed. Seriously, we needed to get some decent air freshener or disinfectant of some sort. The smell was disgusting!

Taking another look around the room, I noticed I was the only one here, which was unusual. Normally, I was the last to arrive. I headed behind the bar and put my stuff in the backroom. Most of the other sins lived here, but I refused because of my profession. Looking around, I spotted the cupboards where all of the cleaning stuff was kept and I rummaged in it for a good ten minutes before I came across what I was searching for: lemon scented furniture polish and air freshener.

Spraying an overly generous amount of air freshener all throughout the room, I started to polish up the bar, ready for later that night. I looked up when the door opened and I smiled and waved at the fellow sin who had entered. He had scarlet hair, and brown eyes. Adorning his eyes where his eyebrows should be, were black, jagged tattoos. I knew that he had more similar tattoos all over his body, each one covering a scar or symbolising something he wanted to remember. He was rather tall, probably about 6'1" and his clothes clung to every sharply defined muscle on his body.

"Morning, Lust. You're very early this morning, aren't you?" He smiled; his vivid red hair in a rough ponytail contrasting dramatically with the dark background.

I folded my arms and leant against the bar, a small smirk tugging at the corners of my lips. "I could say the same for you, Gluttony. Usually you don't show until about 5 minutes before I do." For somebody with the sin of Gluttony, he certainly didn't look like the embodiment of his sin.

He glared at me. "I thought I told you to call me Renji."

I kept my grey eyes locked on his brown ones. "I would call you Renji if you stopped calling me Lust and called me Rangiku" I retorted, childishly poking my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Why can I never stay mad at you, Rangiku?" He asked, smiling.

I shrugged in response, going back to cleaning. "It's a gift I have" I replied simply and he seemed satisfied with my answer. He disappeared into the back room for a while as he deposited his belongings and grabbed the mop. He slowly started to clean and there was a companionable silence between us for a few minutes. The silence was broken by Renji, sighing. I looked over in confusion. "Is anything wrong?"

He looked over and smiled sadly. "Nothing's wrong"

I saw through that in an instant. "Please tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone" I used my best puppy dog eyes on him and I saw him weaken at the knees.

He sighed "Fine... It's Humility... I just can't get her off my mind and I know that she's off limits, in more than one way"

That was certainly the truth. Humility was a virtue and also the younger sister of Pride. Why it worked out like that, nobody except they knew, and they weren't about to share. Pride was the first of those who embody sin to be created and Humility was the first of those who embody a virtue to be created. Pride had a fierce loyalty towards his sister and any man to even look at her the wrong way was dead in an instant. The other reason why Humility was off limits was because she was a virtue. Virtues and sins have harboured a deep hate towards each other ever since they were created and the only ones to have waved that hate for each other were Pride and Humility, due to the fact that they were brother and sister anyway.

I nodded my understanding. "I know how you feel... The guy I have in mind is off limits because he's a virtue" I sighed.

My confession seemed to have sparked the curiosity in Renji and he leaned against his mop. "Oh really? And who would that be?"

I continued with the polishing for a while, pretending I hadn't heard him, but when I looked up he was still leaning against the mop and staring straight at me. I sighed. "Diligence" was my simple reply. Renji's jaw dropped and I laughed as I saw the mop slide, knocking over the bucket of water and making him fall to the floor. He muttered and cursed under his breath before getting up, soaking wet.

"Isn't that cradle robbing?" He smirked at me and I blushed.

"No! He's older than I am, thank you very much!" I replied indignantly.

"But he's shorter than you are" Renji stated. I opened my mouth to respond, but I stopped myself. He had a point. Diligence was about 5'1" and I was 5'7", so there was quite a height gap between myself and him. Although he was small, he was handsome and he had spiky white hair. His eyes were such an intense green but they were softened or enhanced by his emotions. He was kind and hard working and extremely loyal to everyone he was allied with. Every time he came near me, I felt my heart flutter and though he never spoke to me, I knew that if it came down to it, I would willingly sacrifice my life for his; the enemy's. I knew he was unattainable. He always looked at the flame-haired Charity with a kindness that he'd never show to me. I snapped myself out of my reverie and responded with "So? He could kick you from here to the other side of the world in an instant if he wanted to" Renji didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, then;

"I still say it's cradle robbing" he stubbornly and bitterly replied.

"It is not!" I practically shouted. We continued arguing like this for a few minutes before we heard a struggle going on outside and a thud against the door of the pub.


	3. Lustful meetings

**_Author's Note: Woot! Quick updating! Yay! I'm going to try and get this story completed as quickly as I can, so expect at least one update a day. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does_**

I immediately abandoned my post behind the bar and ran to the door, yanking it open. I gasped at what lay before me. A man with long white hair was lying unconscious in the doorway and he was covered in blood. Carefully, I gathered him into my arms and brought him inside. Renji's eyes widened in shock and he helped me get the man upstairs before he left to continue cleaning up downstairs, whilst I tended to this man's wounds.

He looked quite handsome and I could imagine him having dark chocolate eyes which you could lose yourself in and find comfort in. He had very defined and toned muscles, showing he worked out a lot and he also looked like he'd be quite tall. I gently cleaned and bandaged each of his cuts and gashes, wondering what on Earth had happened to him. He groaned and his eyes started to flutter open. I was right about what kind of eyes he had and I smiled. He looked at me with a mixture of worry, confusion and fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you" I smiled and indicated the bandages. He visibly relaxed and smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I had no idea why. I'd never felt like that before around any man.

"Thank you, Miss" He said, still smiling. His voice was deep, but soft and gentle. I smiled back at him.

"It's no problem. And my name is Rangiku" I replied

"Rangiku... That's a very unusual but beautiful name" He mused aloud. I blushed.

"Well, what about you? What's your name?" I asked, curiosity begging me to ask. He laughed at the look on my face and nodded.

"My name is Juushiro, although most people call me Shiro" He smiled and I couldn't hold back any longer, I just had to pull him into a close embrace. He welcomed it and warmly wrapped his arms around me, holding me securely and something about this felt so right. I couldn't understand why but I felt so comfortable in his arms.

I heard a door shut and footsteps on the stairs. Reluctantly, I pulled out of the embrace and continued tending to Shiro's wounds. The door opened and I instantly recognised the voice.

"Well, this certainly puts a spanner in the works, Rangiku. What do you intend to do?" Greed's voice drifted over to me from the doorway. I glared at the bandages as I slowly and carefully wrapped Shiro's hand in them.

"I intend to help this young man and allow him to stay until his wounds have fully healed." My every word was laced with icy hatred and he said no more. I heard the door close and immediately relaxed. The relief must've been visible on my face.

"You really don't like him do you?" Shiro asked, kindness in his voice, relaxing me more.

I smiled. "It's not that I don't like him, more like I didn't like the comment he made" I explained, choosing my words carefully and not wanting to reveal too much. He nodded in understanding and I changed the subject.

"So... Do you know who it was who attacked you?" I asked in an attempt to find out about the stranger lying next to me. He shook his head sadly and I took hold of his uninjured hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked up at me and I smiled. "We'll find out who it was together" I suggested. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot" his gaze locked with my own and I felt as though he was staring into my soul, seeing what I'd become, and realising I wasn't even supposed to be here, helping him.

"Do you know why they attacked you?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me again. To my surprise, he nodded.

"They said... I had too much patience and kindness, so had to get rid of me. I don't understand what they meant by that..." He explained. My eyes almost popped out of my head in shock. I knew exactly who had attacked him and now I was even more determined to protect him. He tilted his head in confusion at the look on my face. "Do you know what they meant?"

I gathered my thoughts together and slowly shook my head. The longer I could keep the secret, the better, although he'd be bound to find out as he would now have to stay with us. He'd survived an attempt on his life by two very powerful opponents, if I was guessing correctly. He gave me an odd look as if he knew I was hiding something, but he didn't press me on the subject. Instead, he took me by surprise and asked "So, what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?"

I blushed at the compliment and smiled. "I work here, silly" He smiled back and as I watched him, I felt like there was no need to hide what I was from him. I made no attempt to reveal it openly, but I knew that he would be accepting of it if he eventually found out about the sins and virtues. I hoped against hope that he would become one of us. The virtues were missing their seventh- Chastity, but that didn't mean Shiro couldn't be a sin in disguise. When we found Envy, Sloth and Gluttony, we couldn't believe how much they weren't like their sin. Then we got to know them and understood why they were which sin they had become. When I say "we", I mean Pride, Greed, Wrath and myself.

He looked me in the eyes, smiling. "Rangiku, are you spacing out on me?"

I laughed sheepishly and looked innocent. "Not on purpose, honestly!" Then my damned curiosity got the better of me again. "Do you know the names of your attackers?"

He shook his head. "No, but I know that they had a team name of sorts"

"What was that?" I was keen to know more.

"The Virtues"


	4. Lustful ambush

**_Author's Note: Okay, I don't think this chapter is as good as the others, but that's not my fault. Blame Rangiku for going on tangents which are probably unneccessary but will save time in later chapters as I won't have to explain again._**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach_**

I could barely conceal my shock as he said who attacked him. I was right. It had been Patience and Kindness who attacked him after all. I was spared the trouble of having to explain because Wrath hollered my name from downstairs. I sighed and apologised to Shiro, promising to explain everything when I got back and I slowly made my way downstairs. Sure enough, all the sins had assembled, as I had thought they would. We had a human in our midst and it wouldn't be very sensible to continue without discussing with everyone else.

"What did you want, Wrath?" I turned to the raven haired, heavily scarred sin.

"All of us need to talk about that man who is upstairs." Pride surprised me by answering my question. I took my place at the table, in between Greed and Gluttony.

"We need to keep him here. He knows about the Virtues. They aren't going to any lengths to keep their identities secret and they're getting sloppy. He was a priority target as he had too much kindness and patience" I quickly explained to the expectant sins.

Sloth picked up his drink and drained his glass quickly. "Well, that settles it. If he lives here, we'll have to tell him who we are" Kyoraku Shinsui, probably the wisest of all the sins when sober, chipped in for once. The dark haired man had a flair for style and was always up with the latest fashions. He may be Sloth, but sometimes he certainly didn't act like his sin. Everyone agreed with what he said and I was about to leave when I was called back by Wrath. I turned and stared at the man.

"What, Kenpachi? I assume that there is something else you need to tell me which will prevent me from explaining who we are to Shiro and tending to his wounds?" I was rather impatient now.

"You have a priority mission" His low, gravely and eager voice reached my ears and I could tell that he was rather jealous that I got a mission for once instead of him. Kenpachi Zaraki was a man who lived to fight and embodied his sin extremely well. I sighed and went over to where Greed was working at the computer. He pulled up the mission information and I rolled my eyes.

"This won't take too long, will it Kisuke?" I addressed Greed by his first name and he looked at me in surprise.

"Probably not" he replied. Kisuke Urahara certainly was a mystery. The blonde haired sin hardly ever let anyone know anything about him and always kept an air of mystery about him. He was a kind and helpful man when he wanted to be and he always knew what sort of remarks to make to really annoy me as he demonstrated earlier in front of Shiro. Not many people had seen Kisuke's eyes because of the green and white striped hat he wore covering them, and the only time I'd ever seen them, it hadn't boded well for Envy.

The original Envy was helpful and I always felt like I could trust him. Unfortunately, a priority mission went rather badly and he died... Kaien Shiba was probably the most down to Earth Envy we could have asked for. The current one, however, made me feel uneasy. I felt like I couldn't trust him. Gin Ichimaru had a flare for the unusual and had this air of superiority, although Pride was supposed to be like that. I snapped out of my daydream and walked out of the pub to carry out my mission.

A few hours later, I was walking back to the pub and I heard footsteps behind me. Six sets of footsteps and a familiar feeling of dread washed over me and I sped up. The footsteps did the same. Steeling myself, I turned around, coming to a halt and knowing that luck wasn't on my side. Charity, Diligence, Kindness, Patience, Humility and Abstinence stood before me, smiling sweetly, hiding the killer intent I could feel in their auras. This was the end for me. I knew it. Six Virtues versus one Sin. When it was one on one in battle, it was fairly evenly matched. Two on one was extremely hard, but wasn't impossible to survive. Three on one and you stood no chance whatsoever (unless you were Wrath and he would be able to take on all the Virtues at once with a fairly good chance of winning), and here I was, faced with all six of the Virtues.

"There's no point in me even trying to fight you, is there?" I asked them and they all agreed. But I stood my ground and all of them came flying at me. I braced myself and it was all I could do to block their attacks. Pain flared through my body as their attacks sliced and bruised me. All I heard was a battle cry and the next thing I knew, all the Virtues were being occupied by Kenpachi who was swinging a sword wildly and it was all the Virtues could do to avoid it. I smiled and slowly made my way back to the bar.

There was nobody there when I walked in, which I was more than happy about. I slowly made my way up to the room Shiro was in and he cried out in shock when he saw my clothes ripped and covered in blood.

"What happened, Rangiku?" He asked with concern as he watched me grab the bandages and start treating my own wounds.

"I was attacked" I sighed. I guess now was the time when I would have to start explaining everything to him, and though it was sooner than I wished, I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to explain.

"By who?" He asked uncertainly.

"The Virtues, naturally" I replied with surprising ease.

"What do you mean?" Shiro was obviously confused, and I couldn't blame him for that. I would be confused too.

"I'm a Sin. Sins and Virtues are always trying to kill each other, except for Humility and Pride because they're siblings" I started my explanation simply. He nodded, although he still looked confused. I sighed. "I'll start off by explaining who the Virtues are, okay?" He nodded again and I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts.


	5. Lustful anger

**_Author's Note: Okay, this one may be boring, but I had to do this. It was hard to write, so please don't be too critical, after all, I did give you 2 updates in one day again_**

**_Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with these things? I think everyone knows by not that I do not own Bleach_**

"Virtues are the opposite of sins. They are desirable qualities in people, and like there are seven sins, there are also seven virtues. The first is Humility. Her real name is Rukia Kuchiki and she is the younger sister of Pride, or Byakuya Kuchiki" I paused to allow this information to sink in before continuing "Then there's Kindness. Her real name is Retsu Unohana. Patience is Izuru Kira, Diligence is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Charity is Ichigo Kurosaki and Abstinence is Momo Hinamori. The Virtues are missing their seventh, Chastity, because there was an event a couple of years ago which caused both Chastity and Envy to be killed. We found the new Envy pretty quickly, but the Virtues still haven't found Chastity." I stopped to gather my thoughts together and decided that was about all I could say about the Virtues, as I really didn't know any of them that well.

I watched Shiro as he tried to understand everything that I had told him and he slowly nodded.

"For some strange reason, that all makes sense to me" He smiled. I nodded and took this as my cue to continue.

"The seven sins are Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Greed and Envy." I took a deep breath "And Lust is sitting right before your eyes." I watched as Shiro blinked slowly and scrutinized my appearance, bloody and battered though it may be.

"I can see why you're Lust. You're extremely beautiful. Many men would kill to be with you and many women would kill to be you" Shiro smiled and I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he'd accepted me.

"Well, you're bound to meet the other Sins later. Seeing as you're a survivor of an attack by Virtues, you either have to stay with us or them and I'm sure you're feeling much more friendly towards us." I smiled and he smiled back, nodding.

"There is one thing though... How were you actually made into Sins and Virtues?" He asked, curious. My eyes widened in fear. It had been 120 years, and I hadn't spoken to anyone about how I had been changed from prostitute into Sin.

"I'm sorry, Shiro... That's one thing I can't explain to you... And anything I did tell you would be my own experience. I can't know how any of the others came to be." I apologised, but he smiled in understanding.

"Of course. But, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"140 years old and counting" I replied happily. Shiro looked at me, astonished.

"So... You were around when Jack the Ripper was?" He asked me, incredulously. I laughed and nodded.

"Yep. I was even a prostitute at the time. I was a prime target, wasn't I?" He looked amazed and there was silence between us as he tried to comprehend what I'd revealed to him. "I even helped England in both the first and second world war, though it was mostly Wrath who won the Second World War for us. Things would've been a lot worse if we Sins and Virtues hadn't teamed up to help everyone for the better. After all, we were created to help mankind eradicate their major sins and virtues, to keep the balance." I continued, smiling at the disbelief written all over Shiro's face.

"Well, I must say, you don't look a day over 20, Rangiku" He smiled, recovering quickly.

"Thanks" I blushed at the compliment "The Sin and Virtue experiments have stopped our bodies from aging. The day we were changed into what we are; our bodies became frozen at the age we were at the time of the experiment"

He nodded slowly in understanding and I smiled, glad that he was so accepting of everything. He smiled back and I felt completely at ease with what I had told him. Sure, he didn't know everything about me, but some things he didn't yet need to know. I heard the door to the bar slam and knew Wrath was back. He obviously wasn't in a good mood, but I was surprised to hear Ichigo's heated voice coming from downstairs and Rukia's replying. I apologised to Shiro and carefully followed the voices. Peering around the door, I saw all six Virtues and their Sin counterparts sitting around. Kenpachi was heavily injured, but he was smiling and it looked as though the Virtues had come off worse from their encounter with him. I smirked. It serves them right for trying to take me on so close to where all the Sins lived.

All eyes turned on me as I entered the room. Dried blood was splattered all over my ripped clothes and I was aware that my head wounds hadn't stopped bleeding. I glared over at the Virtues, and then turned my attention to Pride.

"Why are they here, Byakuya? You know I normally have no problem with Virtues, but today is a different story" I death glared them and mentally challenged each one to a rematch.

"They are here to challenge us" He replied calmly.

"To what? If you hadn't noticed, we're down at least one Sin because _they_ tried to kill me! Six against one! How is that fair?! We wouldn't resort to that sort of dirty, cheap way of fighting! We'd have fought fairly, one on one!" I ranted, needing to release some of the built up anger within me. Everyone regarded me silently until I rounded on the short, white haired man whom I used to have a crush on. "How dare you?! How dare you come in here and act like nothing happened!?" My eyes swept across all of the Virtues, before locking my eyes with emerald orbs, staring calmly at me. "To think, I had a crush on you for years, Diligence. I'm glad I know what you're truly like before I made a huge mistake and trusted you. You would stab me in the back and leave me for dead, you coward." I turned to look at all the Virtues. "All of you are cowards." I was shaking because I was so angry and I turned on my heel, going to walk out on the lot of them.

"Lust, please calm down, if you don't, you might become a Wrath priority" Envy's sly voice floated over to where I was standing and I muttered something under my breath before going to sit with them.

"So, why are you here? Apart from attempting to kill me?"


	6. Lustful emotions

**_Author's Note: Okay, this is a little shorter than the other ones, but I'm hoping the next few chapters will be longer. And hopefully, you'll get a lot of chapters in succession because the weekend is coming up and I'm hopinh to get this finished ASAP._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, UkiMatsu would be the main coupling and it wouldn't be as good as it is, so yeah, still belongs to Tite Kubo_**

"We're here to ask you whether you'll participate in a little race with us" I was surprised to hear Rukia so calm.

"What would this race entail?" Envy ran his fingers through his silver hair and looked uninterested as he asked.

"The first to find Chastity would win" Ichigo explained. I was stunned to see the loud mouth red head so quiet and in control of his temper. I looked around and all of the other Sins seemed to be deep in thought about this. I broke the short silence that followed Ichigo's statement.

"I don't know what everyone else thinks, but I'm willing to take you up on that. What's the prize for winning?" I asked curiously, and it was Diligence who answered.

"The winning team won't be attacked by the losing one for a year" He calmly and uninterestedly replied, shrugging it off like it had nothing to do with him. I thought this over and it sounded like a good idea. A year's worth of peace and quiet. I could certainly live with that. Who knew? Maybe we could become more civil towards each other within that year, that might even lead on to us all becoming friends and properly being able to work with each other. I nodded.

"I'm in." The other Sins looked at me like I was crazy, but I shrugged it off. I honestly couldn't care what they thought of me anymore. It's not like any of them would care if I did die, after all, I was dispensable and the Sins already proved that they showed no remorse for any who fell in combat. I got up and turned to leave before I heard Byakuya say "Okay, we'll take you up on your challenge". I smiled and walked out, going upstairs to finish tending to my wounds.

A few weeks later and we'd heard nothing more from the Virtues, so we guessed they hadn't found Chastity, just as we hadn't. I'd spent more and more time away from the Sins and with Shiro instead, making sure he was recovering properly. As time had passed, he and I had grown much closer. I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him and I felt like I'd known him all my life. This particular day we were chatting about nothing special and I didn't notice Shiro subtly move closer to me until he was sitting right next to me, our hips touching. I blushed and he laid one of his strong, yet gentle hands over one of my long, slender ones. I laced my fingers with his gently before I even realised what I was doing, but I sighed happily.

I looked over at him and smiled as I saw him blush. He looked so cute and I carefully stroked a strand of his white hair away from his face, making him blush more.

"Rangiku?" He started uncertainly. I looked him in the eyes, smiling.

"Yes?"

"I know it might be too soon to say this for certain but... I think I love you" Shiro blushed even worse and looked away from me in embarrassment. I sat there in shock. He loved me? But how? I'm a Sin... an abomination of nature... I shouldn't even exist anymore... But then, why were my feelings betraying my thoughts? I pulled Juushiro into a close embrace and held him.

"I love you too" I whispered into his ear as I rested my head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip on me and smiled. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever go wrong. I didn't realise that what fate had in store for us would not be nice or easy.


	7. Lustful revelations

**_Author's note: Okay, I haven't uploaded in a couple days, but I think this chapter will definitely make up for that. It's a nice long chappter and some things are revealed that you wouldn't expect._**

**_Disclaimer: I'm so tired of disclaiming already... Seriously, the only Bleach I own is in my cupboard under the sink! Tite Kubo owns all else._**

The happy bubble I was in didn't go unnoticed by the other Sins and I could tell they were whispering behind my back, but I couldn't care less. If anyone had said to me what I was doing was wrong because it could only last a limited amount of time and I knew that, I would've replied that I wasn't going to spend the rest of my immortal(ish) life alone and that although it wouldn't last, it would have been better to have loved someone rather than not at all. Nobody said anything though, so all my well planned arguments were wasted. All I could think about was how fortunate it was that Juushiro had been attacked by the Virtues. If he hadn't been attacked, we'd never have met.

I was sitting with Juushiro, happily talking to him when there was a bellow of our names from downstairs. We simultaneously got up and made our way into the backroom where it was obvious Wrath had called us.

"What's wrong, Wrath?" I asked in interest, having not noticed all the other Sins gathered around us.

"We got a call telling us to go to the Devil's Nest Casino over in Whitechapel." Pride calmly answered my question. I shuddered at the thought of going back to Whitechapel. Even after 120 years, nothing had changed. It was still as dark and horrible as it was when I lived there.

"Why do we have to go there?" I feigned curiosity. All I wanted to know was why on Earth I needed to go back to my old hometown.

"We don't know. The note didn't say. All it said was 'All Sins come to the Devil's Nest Casino tonight. I have some important information for you' and there was nothing after that. Not even any instructions on how to get into the place." Envy replied in his usual, uncaring manner. I sighed and nodded.

"When are we leaving?" Juushiro asked for me, sensing that I needed time to compose myself before we went anywhere near Whitechapel.

"7:30 this evening" Sloth replied, uninterestedly and went back to drinking his sake. Both Juushiro and I nodded and made our way up the stairs again. I stayed silent the whole time, and he could sense that I needed him beside me, so he pulled me into a tight and loving embrace.

7:30 came and by that time, I was prepared enough to go back to my old hometown. Shiro and I walked hand in hand to the casino. The glares on my back from the other six Sins told me that they didn't approve of what I was doing but they would put up with it if they had to. As we turned the corner, we looked in awe at the building which stood before us. It towered over those nearest it and lit the whole street up. We entered the building and took the lift up to the top floor, where we assumed we were supposed to be meeting our mysterious contact. There was only one room on this floor, right at the end of the corridor, so we all headed that way. I got there first and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A deep male voice commanded. I carefully pushed open the door and we all filed in slowly. The man at the desk wore thick, black framed glasses and had short, slicked back brown hair. He looked up at us and his chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Ah, good evening" He stood up and made his way around the desk. He was tall and it was obvious he commanded respect where ever he went. I nodded in response, standing closer to the back of the group.

"Who are you?" Wrath commanded, standing at the front of the group and itching for a fight.

"My name is Sousuke Aizen and I know who all of you are. Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Gin Ichimaru, Kyoraku Shinsui, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai and Kisuke Urahara; the Sins Wrath, Pride, Envy, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony and Greed respectively." The bespectacled man explained and my jaw dropped in shock. How could he know who we were? As if he had read my mind, he continued "I know about all of the Sins and Virtues. I even know who the new Chastity is. The reason I know all of this is simple; I was the one they originally tested immortality on." Everything made sense to me now and I nodded. His attention suddenly turned to Juushiro. "And who is this? I thought I asked for Sins only?" His voice no longer held the warmth that was originally there; now it only harboured an icy quality that would make any normal man feel like someone was walking over their grave.

"My name is Juushiro Ukitake. Miss Matsumoto very kindly took me in after I was attacked by the Virtues. She fought my case for me and allowed me to stay with them because I now know their secret and I am probably the only human to have survived a dual Virtue attack." Shiro very calmly stated, not once losing his cool, and I could tell he was being braver than he felt. Sousuke slowly nodded his head in approval.

"Okay, well, seeing as you live with the Sins, you might as well know about this too, so you may stay" Mr Aizen conceded defeat and the warmth returned to his voice.

"Why'd you call us here?" Byakuya's calm and collected voice rang through the short silence. I looked over at him and saw that he wore his usual impassive and haughty expression. I had to suppress a laugh when I saw him shiver as Sousuke's unwavering gaze came to rest upon him.

"I received a letter this morning from a person claiming to be the Messiah. The one all Sins and Virtues must obey without fail or they would be eliminated. Unfortunately, they did not leave a name and all of the handwriting experts have told me that they cannot identify the writing sample. Though, the main reason I called you here was because Gluttony and Envy have been targeted by this Messiah."


	8. Lustful beginnings reprise

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long, but I had severe writers block about this one and I couldn't figure out how to write the flashback into Rangiku's past. I hope it's good enough because I spent ages writing it. I'll try and get some more chapters up soon but I'm not promising that they'll be anywhere near good enough to meet my standards of writing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: Why am I still writing these? I think everyone knows by now that I own nothing of Bleach, it belongs to Kubo Tite-sama_**

What? My mind was reeling from this sudden revelation. Two Sins targeted? Why? I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and before I knew it, we were making our way back to the bar. Juushiro led me back to our room and sat me down. He made me look at him.

"What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice and it pained me to worry him.

"Nothing. It's just a lot of information to take in, that's all" I sighed and snuggled into his arms. He held me and I eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Fle__eing from the area where my sister had been murdered a fortnight ago, I ran as fast as I could through the narrow, winding streets of Whitechapel. My waist length, strawberry-blonde hair streamed behind me and I leant against a nearby wall, clutching my racing heart and trying to calm my breathing. Looking up, I saw the dark haired man who had saved me walking by. He passed me without a word and then I realised I was in unfamiliar territory. A man in a white coat stared at me from an alley and I was unnerved by his steady gaze; it seemed as though he was staring into my soul. Slowly, I turned my head and looked around me. Many men in white coats were staring back at me, partially hidden in shadow. Immediately, I broke into a run, taking every corner as fast as I could without losing balance. Eventually, I hit a dead end and all I knew was darkness as the men in white coats advanced on me._

_I blinked and tried to shield my eyes from the bright light, blinding me, but I failed. Squinting at where my wrists were, I saw they were bound with leather. I tried moving my legs, but to no avail, and I assumed they were also bound. I shivered and saw that I was bound to a metal table. I had also been stripped of my clothing and had nothing to keep me warm. A previously unnoticed door opened and one of the men in white coats stepped in. He smirked when he saw me awake. He didn't say anything but he stepped forward and looked at the line of medical instruments on the side next to me. After what seemed like an eternity, he chose a scalpel and slowly dug the rusty metal deep into the flesh of my arm. I bit my lip to stop myself gasping in pain and closed my eyes as I felt the metal rip open my arm. I let out a small whimper of pain and the scalpel was taken away. When I opened my eyes, I was alone again; my blood trickled down my arm and the deep cut throbbed from rudely being ripped apart from its counterpart. A tear ran down my cheek absently, knowing that I wouldn't like what was in store for me._

_I screamed; the pain was excruciating. I'd never felt anything like it in my life. My body involuntarily jerked, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It was intense. My body felt like it was on fire and all I could hear, apart from my screaming echoing off the walls, were the cackles and jeers of the men experimenting on me. I thought I was going to die. My heart was pounding hard against my ribcage and I thought it would burst at any moment. The pain lessened and my breath came in short, ragged gasps as I calmed my aching body._

I shot bolt upright, feeling like I'd just run for miles and I struggled to get my breath back. A cold sweat ran over my body and I took in the familiar surroundings of my room and the concerned face of Juushiro looking at me. I relaxed into Juushiro's strong arms, glad it was only a dream but hating the fact that my past had decided to haunt me in my sleep as well as in my waking hours. There wasn't a day that went by where I couldn't stop thinking about how awful the experiments were. I could only imagine what it was like for the other Sins. Juushiro never asked what the dream was about; he was more than content to hold me until I relaxed completely and rested against him. It seemed like an eternity passed, but I eventually fell asleep again. Flashes of my past haunted every minute of my dreams, it didn't matter what I did; they were infinite.


End file.
